Backyard Barbeque
by elsiecarson
Summary: After the rebellion Effie and Haymitch (now a couple) host a barbeque at their place with Katniss and Peeta and their daughter and some of their friends.
1. Arrival

Effie is just setting out all the salads and beverages she has made for the barbeque she and Haymitch are hosting when the doorbell rings the first time. "Can you get that Haymitch?" Effie calls as she puts out glasses.

"I'm on it." Haymitch calls back as he walks to the front door. "Hi you two." Haymitch says to Katniss and Peeta before he kneels down to talk to their daughter Prim. "How is my favourite little girl?"

Prim launches herself into Haymitch's arms. "Hi, Uncie Hay!"

Haymitch scoops Prim up into his arms and says, "Come one, we're all going to be in the backyard." Haymitch carries Prim out to see Effie. "Hey sweetheart, look who's here!"

"Well, hello, angel girl! Don't you look precious!" Effie takes Prim from Haymitch's arms and gives her a big hug. "It's good to see you!" Effie props Prim on her hip and hugs Katniss and Peeta.

"You know I love when we take Prim places because everyone else takes care of her and we don't have to!" Peeta laughs.

"She's just so sweet. We have fun with her!" Effie tells the couple.

"Haymitch I think that's your queue. Maybe it's time for you and Effie to talk about having kids." Peeta teases Haymitch.

"We have been talking about having kids, so we'll just have to wait and see." Haymitch shoves his hands into his pockets. "I'm still not sure." He walks towards the back of the property.

"Wait right here. Help yourself to a beverage." Effie sets Prim down next to Katniss.


	2. We'll Be Alright

Effie walks out to where Haymitch is standing. She puts her arms around his waist and leans her head on his back. "We've talked about this, Haymitch. It's going to be okay. We can do this together, I promise. You are so good with Prim and you can be exactly the same with any children we have."

Haymitch sighs heavily. He knows Effie is right, but he's scared to become a father. There're so many things that can go wrong when you're raising a child. "I know you're right, but I'm so scared about my life changing that much."

Effie turns Haymitch around so he's facing her. I'm scared too, but I'm willing to take the risk. I want to be a mother. I want to have your children. Isn't that the next step of our relationship?"

Haymitch nods before he kisses Effie. "You're right. Come on, let's get back to our guests. I think we can think about creating a nursery and get working on having a baby."

"Really Haymitch?" Effie leaps into his arms and hugs him tightly.


	3. Cuddles and Hugs

Haymitch kisses Effie and they walk back to where Katniss, Peeta, and Prim are. "I'll fire up the grill and get this meal rolling."

"Do you want some punch, Haymitch? I made raspberry punch and peach punch. Which one would you like?" Effie asks as she pours herself a glass of raspberry punch.

"I'll have a glass of peach punch. Thanks sweetheart." Haymitch lights the grill and takes a glass of punch from Effie.

Effie sits down in a chair at the table on the patio and sips her punch. Haymitch walks into the house and opens the front door. While Katniss, Peeta, and Effie are chatting Prim climbs into Effie's lap and cuddles against her chest. Effie hugs Prim and runs her hands up and down the little girl's back.

Haymitch comes back out to the backyard and watches Effie with Prim. He walks over to Effie and whispers, "This is why I want to have kids. I want to see more moments like this with you and our kids."

Effie smiles at Haymitch and pulls him down for a kiss. "Auntie Effie, that's mushy!" Posy calls as she and her mother, Hazelle, come into the backyard.


	4. Twins Would Be Crazy!

"Posy, come here sweetheart!" Haymitch calls to the seven year old.

Posy comes running across the lawn and launches herself into Haymitch's arms. Haymitch hoist Posy into his arms. "You look so pretty, Posy." Haymitch says with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Uncle Haymitch." Posy snuggles against Haymitch's neck.

"Uncie Hay! What about me? Auntie Effie said I looked pretty, but you didn't say anything." Prim runs over and clings to Haymitch's leg.

Haymitch bends down to get down to Prim's level. "You look so pretty, sweet pea."

"Thanks, Uncie Hay!" Prim climbs onto Haymitch's knee. Haymitch shifts Posy to the ground and picks up Prim on his hip.

"That's a very good look for you, Haymitch." Hazelle teases her friend.

"Effie, I swear if we have twins I will cry. This is crazy." Haymitch walks over to the table and sets the two girls down in a chair.

"I think it would be crazy to have twins." Effie agrees with Haymitch.

"I better get grilling. Twins don't run in your family, do they?" Haymitch asks teasingly.

"No, they don't run in my family as far as I know." Effie thinks carefully.

"No, they don't run in my family either. I guess we got lucky on that then." Haymitch says cheekily.

"Well, twins can happen even if they don't run in either person's family. We'll just have to take everything as it comes at us." Effie says gently. She pours everyone a glass of punch.


	5. Chaff's Arrival

"I need a drink." Chaff's loud voice echoes in the backyard. Effie wasn't sure if he could come, but she's glad he did.

Haymitch hugs his friend. "You're out of luck, my friend. There is no alcohol in this house and you are absolutely not allowed to bring any alcohol into this house. I am sober and happy."

"I'm proud of you, Haymitch. What do we have to drink then?" chadd asks as he stands next to Haymitch.

"Effie made raspberry punch and a peach punch. There's also grapefruit sparkling water." Haymitch tells Chaff.

"I think I'll have the raspberry punch." Chaff contemplates carefully.

"Well, go see Effie. She's got the pitchers and you should say hello to the hostess. I've got to get this grill going." Haymitch smiles at his friend.

Chaff walks over to where Effie is sitting wearing a beautiful floral dress. "Hello Effie, it's good to see you again. I hear you made some excellent punch. I came to get a glass of your raspberry punch."

"Of course, Chaff. I'm so glad you could come. I know Haymitch must be happy you're here." Effie says sweetly as she pours Chaff a glass of raspberry punch.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be. When I got your invitation I couldn't resist coming out to see you and Haymitch. I always knew you were good for him." Chaff sits in a chair next to Effie.

"Well, I think we both would have disagreed with that statement not so very long ago. We wanted such different things and we were such different people." Effie reaches for the crackers and artichoke and asiago dip.


	6. Appetizers and Relaxing

"How's the grilling coming along Haymitch?" Effie calls from her seat.

"It's coming along. Con you do me a favour and bring over some of that spinach dip and some bread? I'd just like something to snack on while I'm grilling." Haymitch asks Effie politely. He makes requests of her now instead of demands.

"Of course, sweetheart. Do you want some of this artichoke and asiago dip too?" Effie asks as she picks up a snack plate and puts some spinach dip and some bread on it.

"Sure, not as much of that one though. I'm not sure if I like that one as much." Haymitch spices all the meat on the grill.

Effie smirks at Haymitch. She knows he'll like the artichoke dip because he likes cheese so much. She walks over with a plate and sets it down next to Haymitch. "There you are, my darling. Start with that and let me know if you want more."

"Thanks Effs. Do you want barbeque sauce on your meat or do you just want it plain?" Haymitch asks as he flips the meat and spices the other side.

"I'll have barbeque sauce because your homemade barbeque sauce is wonderful." Effie says as she watches Haymitch.

Haymitch kisses Effie gently. "You should get back to our guests. Ask everyone if they want sauce on their meat or not."

"Okay, I'll do that." Effie kisses Haymitch's cheek. She walks back over to the table; she knows everyone will want sauce since Haymitch's sauce is legendary. She knows Haymitch is watching her. To Haymitch she appears to float across the lawn. She sits down in her seat and sips her punch. Prim walks over and crawls into Effie's lap. Effie hugs the little girl against her chest. "Haymitch wanted to know if everyone wanted barbeque sauce on their meat." Everyone around the table nods at Effie. Effie feels Prim yawn against her chest. "Katniss, is it time for someone's nap."

Katniss reaches over to look at Peeta's watch. "Yes, it is time for her nap."

"I'll take her up and put her down for her nap in our room. Do you have pj's for her?" Effie picks up Prim and she can feel the little girl falling asleep in her arms.

"Yeah, here's the bag. I'd go with the lighter pj's. She tends to cocoon herself in the covers." Katniss tells Effie.

"Okay, I got it." Effie picks up the bag and walks over to Haymitch. "I'm just going to take Prim up for her nap. You're in charge. I won't be gone long."

"Okay sweetheart." Haymitch leans over and kisses the top of Prim's head. "This meat won't be ready for about 15 minutes, so you have some time."

Effie walks into the house carrying Prim in her arms. She slowly climbs the stairs balancing Prim on her hip. She smiles down at the beautiful little girl.


	7. Helpful Advice

Outside Katniss walks over to talk to Haymitch. "You know Haymitch, you and Effie are really natural with kids. I think you'd make great parents."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Katniss." Haymitch says sarcastically. He's still not sure he really wants to have kids, or that he's really comfortable talking about it.

"But didn't it look so right to see Effie with a baby in her arms. Just think of it, Haymitch. Effie holding a baby that has golden blonde curls and grey eyes, maybe a girl. It would be so sweet!" Katniss says with a smile.

"That sounds almost too good to be true. It would be perfect. Effie would love to have a baby, especially a girl. I have to admit that I'm warming up to the idea. You've done very well with your daughter. I'm proud of you." Haymitch says sweetly.

"Haymitch, I'll tell you something. I was so scared when Peeta said he wanted to have kids, but I'm so happy now that I didn't say no. I love my baby so much and she's safe. Don't look back on this part of your life and regret anything. I can see in your eyes that you want to do this, so just keep in your mind that your kids will always be safe." Katniss tells Haymitch.

"Thanks for that Katniss. I needed that reassurance. We'll be fine Effs and I. Now, go sit and relax while I finish off the meat." Haymitch says gently. He didn't notice Effie come back downstairs. She stands near the screen door and listens to Haymitch and Katniss talk.


	8. Are We Really Ready?

Effie walks back outside to where Haymitch is. She has tears shining in her eyes and Haymitch isn't sure why. Effie doesn't cry as often as she used to when Haymitch first rescued her. Haymitch hugs her. "Hey now, what are the tears for? Everything's okay isn't it?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I heard you and Katniss talking. You've grown up so much, Haymitch. I think we're both ready to have a family now." Effie says emotionally. She was so happy to hear what Haymitch said.

Haymitch wipes away Effie's tears. "I think we're ready now too. Now quit bugging me so I can get this meat out to our guests." He doesn't like talking about his feelings for too long. It still makes him uncomfortable.

Effie smiles at Haymitch. "Okay Haymitch." She walks back over to the table. "Thank you, Katniss. You did what I couldn't. Prim is down for her nap. She's fast asleep."

"I just gave him my feelings which aren't so very far from his. I helped him remember that his kids won't be facing the same things we did. I think he feels bit better." Katniss shrugs and sips her punch.

"I do feel better about our decision now. Thanks Katniss." Haymitch says when he comes over to the table.


End file.
